Weasley's Annual Halloween Party
by keilen
Summary: The whole gang is staying at the Burrow to help set up for Halloween. Fred and Hermione end up hanging out a lot and finally get around to revealing their feelings for each other. Story is better than summary.
1. Dishes

Title Huh

Weasley's Annual Halloween Party

Keilen

Halloween was fast approaching at the Burrow. Running back and forth through yard was a slew of red haired youngsters, and a red haired mother chasing them around. Pumpkins were being carved, and apples were being candied. Candy corn was being placed in bowls, and punch was being made. Decorations were even already being hung up for the Weasley's annual Halloween party.

Among the candy, and apples, and pumpkins, and all the red heads sat two young people who watched in awe.

Hermione Granger, medi-witch extraordinaire, and Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, sat on the sofa in the Weasley living room. They both offered to help Mrs. Weasley set up for the party but she shooed them away saying she had enough help. Hermione and Harry were both in agreement when she said this.

All of the Weasley children had turned up for this years Halloween party. Charlie flew in from Romania; Bill took the holiday off from Gringotts the wizard's bank. Percy, who they were all talking to again apparently, was permitted to visit his family even though his job at the Ministry kept him very busy. Even Fred and George had turned up to help with the festivities. Ron and Ginny had run off upstairs somewhere to get more decorations, and Hermione eyed Fred warily as he placed a couple of fireworks in the fireplace.

Fred felt the brunette's eyes on his back and turned slowly to face her. With a sneaky grin he raised his right hand up to his lips and placed his index finger vertically to silence her with a quiet 'Ssh.' Her eyes went wide and she nodded with a smile. Fred turned around and took off out of the living room.

"I have this strange feeling that something is different about this Halloween." Hermione mused aloud to no one in particular. Harry turned his head to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked the confused looking woman. She just shrugged then stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

The smell of roasting pumpkin seeds filled her senses. Mrs. Weasley stood over the oven with her wand pointing in all different directions. There were pots and pans filled with boiling water, noodles, vegetables, and all manner of different delicious smells.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you sure you don't need any more help? I just saw Ginny and Ron run upstairs, so you must be busy!" Hermione was practically begging for something to do. Sitting still and waiting without any books was not for Ms. Granger. Mrs. Weasley did look a bit exasperated too; the young girl was worried about her health.

"Well, if you don't mind to maybe wash a few of those dishes. I'm running out of pots and pans to cook in." Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded quiet, as if she were wearing down.

With a thankful smile she pointed towards the mountain of dishes stacked precariously by the sink. Hermione pushed up her sleeves and jumped into the work. For some reason she washed them by hand, which the rest of the young household made fun of her for. She merely turned away from them and continued to scrub away on the pans.

Around an hour later she was still washing away. In the garbage bin there was a pile of rags she had used for scrubbing and had ruined. Fortunately, Mrs. Weasley kept the household fully stocked for just such an occasion. Deciding to take a break she tossed the current rag into the water and rinsed the soapy bubbles from her hands. Leaning against the counter for a moment she listened to the sounds of the house. The pitter patter of small feet was going on in the room above her head.

'Percy's children I should imagine.' She thought to herself. Another sound she heard was that of Mrs. Weasley screaming at the top of her lungs at one of the Twins. It sounded as though she had discovered the fireworks that Fred hid in the fireplace. Other noises filled her ears as well. Banging around as decorations were being unpacked, and hung up. More running as the family hurried to get things ready.

Mrs. Weasley had also buckled down to let Harry help Ron and Ginny unpack, so she heard the laughter of the three young adults upstairs. From somewhere else in the house was the sound of the magical radio Mrs. Weasley kept around. The musicwas playing and it only added to the ever growing din of the house.

Deciding to get away from the noises of the Burrow she turned away from the kitchen and went through the backdoor to take a turn around the garden. Once the door had closed Hermione breathed in the smells of the outdoors. Sweet lavender was growing along the walk leading to the door; a wild batch of honeysuckle was sprawled out to the far side of the yard.

Hermione turned away from the regular pathway of the house and walked through the lush grass to a wild garden. Walking around she smiled at the new additions that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had added to it. One thing that surprised her was a small bench in the center of the garden. The Weasley's weren't known for sitting still, at all. With a happy smile she sat down on the bench and drank in the sunshine.

Although the sun was shining, it was still October, meaning there was a certain chill in the air. Hermione shivered and wished she had brought a sweater with her. She stood up and wrapper her arms around herself in an attempt to add heat to her body. When that did not work she decided she should just head back inside and finish the dishes.

With one last smile and one long, deep breath she turned away from the garden and made her way back into the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was that Mrs. Weasley was back in the kitchen, her wand back out and stirring the pots on the stove furiously. The other thing she noticed was that the pile of dishes she had left had shrank considerably.

"Mrs. Weasley," she older woman turned and looked at her with a smile, "did you do any of these dishes?" Hermione questioned her politely.

"Of course not dear, I've been in that living room yelling at George about the fireworks he had been planning to set off after dinner tonight." Hermione tried to hide the surprise that flicked across her face, it apparently worked.

"George?"

"Oh yes, that boy just can't keep out of trouble. Even on the holidays when his entire family is in the house. Not even when there are impressionable, young children upstairs to watch his every move and follow his example!" Mrs. Weasley ended her speech in a huff, with another smile she excused herself and went out of the kitchen. The spoons that were stirring before continued stirring even without the master chef being in the kitchen.

Hermione chuckled some, and shook her head. She rolled her sleeves back up and dove into the pile once more. After another thirty minutes or so she began to wonder who had worked on the dishes while she was outside. Her mind flicked through the Weasley household but none of the occupants came to mind. She shrugged it off and continued washing.

Another half hour passed and there was what sounded like a mini explosion from the upstairs bedroom areas. Screaming and yelling ensued as Mrs. Weasley went around searching for the culprit. Hermione just chuckled to herself and scrubbed a particularly tough pot.

Without a sound, and almost suddenly, there was a tall red headed Weasley standing next to her rinsing out a pan in the sink.

"Hello Hermione." His deep voice boomed through her as she let the pot she was scrubbing slip through her fingers and splash into the water. "If mum comes in there looking for me, could you possibly say I've been in here helping you for a while?" His blue eyes twinkled when he looked down at her.

Hermione blushed and nodded. She picked up the dish she dropped and continued to scrub on it roughly.

With a small chuckle, Fred took the pot from Hermione and slid her down to the other side of the sink.

"If you had to wash all of these by yourself you'd be in here all day!" Hermione was stunned at his words, but it finally clicked in her mind.

"Fred! You washed those dishes for me? Earlier I mean, when I was outside walking?" Fred didn't say anything, he simply continued to wash the pots and pans, and passed them to Hermione for rinsing. She looked at him one last time and smiled.

"Thank you. That was very sweet."


	2. The Kiss

Once the dishes were finally washed, rinsed, and put away Hermione and Fred fell into chairs at the large Weasley kitchen table.

"How does mum rack up so many dishes?" Fred whined before resting his forehead to the cool wood. Hermione arched an eyebrow at him, and even though his eyes were down he sensed it.

"I know, I know. There are a dozen mouths to feed in this house. I shouldn't complain, because my mother is far too good to me." the Weasley spoke, his voice muffled some. Hermione smiled at him as she relaxed in the chair. The bubbling of food still cooking on the stove top was the only sound in the house now. Even the children upstairs had quieted down, and no Mrs. Weasley was heard yelling. She must've finished with George and went on straightening the house.

"Oh Fred, at this rate of cleaning and preparation Halloween is going to be long gone!" the graduated Head Girl groaned as she stood up and moved around the table to stand beside Fred. "Perhaps we should find your mum and see if there's anything else we can do?"

Fred lifted his head and looked into her brown eyes with his blue ones. Hermione's breathing faltered for a moment, and hoping he didn't notice she moved to the other side of him. "Perhaps, we can hang up some lights outside? It's kind of toasty in here, we could also chill off..." The suggestion to go outside made Fred sit right up. He'd be alone with Hermione. More alone than they were in the kitchen anyhow.

In the house at any moment someone could walk upon them. Outside, Fred would hear a door open and close. Maybe he could tell Hermione... or maybe he couldn't.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get out there, I know the Halloween lights are in the garage." Fred walked past Hermione and opened the door for her. She walked out with a blush on her cheeks which was covered by the darkness.

"Thank you Fred." Hermione was wondering if he might be ill. He normally wasn't this serious, or if he was there was a prank to soon follow.

She kept her eyes open for the tell tale signs of a soon to be prank from the twin. After reaching the shed without incident she stopped looking for them, and just enjoyed being around Fred.

Fred was fumbling around in the darkness of the garage where his father stored all of his muggle artifacts. A loud crash, a swear, and groan later Hermione pulled out her wand and lit up the garage with 'Lumos!'

"Are you alright Fred?" Brown eyes looked around for the man. Seeing only Mr. Weasley's collection she walked around the side of the new muggle car he had acquired. Not seeing Fred she sighed out loud. "Fred! This isn't funny!" She stomped her foot and spun around on her heel and bumped her head roughly into Fred's chin.

"Ooooouch! Hermione!" Fred swore as he rubbed his chin and looked down at Hermione. The girl looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"If you had the decency to say something when you were walking right behind someone that might not have happened!" She exploded at him. Fred smirked as he reached up and tucked a loose strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear. Her cheeks flared nearly as red as his hair when he started to bend down.

"I am very sorry, Hermione." His soft lips pressed into the red spot on her head where she had bumped into him. "Won't you please forgive me?" Once he had leaned away from her she looked up into his deep, blue eyes and gave him a quick nod.

"That's good. Hopefully you won't think I'm too forward when I..." he trailed off as his lips once again met her flesh, but not her head this time.

Hermione's eyes widened at the spark that went between their lips. A few seconds, a thousand heartbeats, and some blushing later Hermione boldened up and pressed her lips to his. A moment passed. Then two. An eternity, or an hour. Neither of them could tell, but it was all broken up by a loud bang outside the garage.

"FRED! Fred Weasley! You get your bum inside this house now!" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke them apart. "Don't think you're getting out of helping with the decorating!" The door banged open as they were both composing themselves.

"Fred! Hermione! What in Merlin's name are you doing out here?!" Fred cleared his throat and flicked his head toward the door. Only Hermione noticed.

"Don't worry Mum. We were helping decorate." Molly just glared at him before he continued his explanation. Hermione hoped it was good, even though they did come to find the lights she probably wouldn't believe them. "The holiday lights are already strung up, and we were looking for more decorations."

Hermione arched an eyebrow before looking out the door and noticing a faint orange glow from lights around the doorframe. She smiled at Mrs. Weasley then to confirm their story.

The matriarch of the Weasley family scoffed and threw up her hands. She turned around and went outside the garage to probably find some more children and yell at them.

"How did you... do that Fred?" Hermione turned around and smiled at the young man. He shrugged and mumbled something about 'magicians never revealing their secrets'. Hermione stepped over to him and reached up to cup his cheek. "However you did it, you rock." She stood on her tippy toes and pressed a light peck to his cheek causing his cheeks to flair the color of his hair.

She smiled and turned on her heel to march out of the garage.

**A/N: Hullo my darlings. I'm so glad I've subscribers. Tell me how horrible it is, or how great it is. Just... please don't tell me that it's already past Halloween. I do quite know that. Um. Let's see, if you got ideas, throw them my way. Ah. Thanks!**


	3. Breakfast

**Breakfast 740**

The morning dawned bright and early, and it found Fred laying flat on his back. A smile adorned his face as he thought of the kiss he and a certain witch had shared in the garage. Since his fifth year of Hogwarts Fred had started to think Hermione was the most amazing witch of the age. Of course she was intelligent, and could stand up to Fred's practical jokes.

The red head rolled over and buried his face into the pillow. George snorted on the bed next to him which caused some annoyance in Fred. How could George snore so loud, and manage to sleep through it? After years of sharing the same bedroom with him Fred did get used to it. Although after they opened WWW and slept in seperate rooms Fred delighted in the silence all through the night.

A gentle knock caused Fred to sit up and groan. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up stretching. He straightened his boxers to appear slightly decent and then opened the door. Bright brown eyes and flushed cheeks greeted him.

"Good morning Hermione." Fred smirked as Hermione's cheeks grew warmer at the sight of tan, muscled skin and blue boxers. "Can I help you this morning?"

Hermione nodded and proceeded to tell him that Mrs. Weasley said breakfast was going to be on the table in ten minutes. Harry and Ron were already seated and starving so they'd better get a seat before the food disappeared. With a thankful smile Fred said he'd be down in a few minutes. He just needed to wake up George.

Hermione nodded and went on her way to wake up the rest of the brood. Fred stared down the hallway after her with a silly grin on his face. With a thump he was hit in the back of a head with a heavy pillow.

"GEORGE!" Fred slammed the door and ran over to give George a good beating. "Why would you do that? I was just having a vision of a Great and a Beautiful Goddess." Fred fell back onto his bed with a weird expression on his face. George arched an eyebrow and stared at his brother.

"Fred... Weasley. I do believe you have a crush on little Miss Granger." George teased causing Fred to bury his face into his pillow. "Oh come now brother, I approve completely. Have you said anything to her yet?" With a sigh Fred stood up and began to dress for the day.

"No." he said. Then he whispered something quietly.

"What was that?" George strained to hear.

"I kissed her though." Quietly, yet heard. George's mouth dropped and he stared at the other twin. Fred shrugged and opened the door of their bedroom. "It was nice. She kissed me back. Oh yeah, breakfast is going to be on the table in about three minutes."

George's mind cleared at the thought of breakfast and he scrambled to get dressed. "That's unfair Fred!" He heard Fred's laughter all the way down the stairs.

Once everyone was seated at the table Mrs. Weasley pointed out to George that his shirt was inside out. George then glared at Fred and flung a bisquit at him. The table then burst into laughter, and conversation from everyone. Harry and Ginny were talking with Mrs. Weasley about a few apartments in Diagon Alley they had looked into. Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Bill, would had flooed in for a visit, were discussing advanced Quidditch tactics.

That left Hermione to talk with Fred and George. They spoke about the joke shop, and how it was coming along. There were of course problems, but nothing to major. They didn't have enough volunteers to test out the products on so it normally happened on the twins. Nowadays they couldn't pay someone to test out products, because they didn't have first aid standing by.

"If you wanted the help, I could come and sit by on the weekends and couple evenings during the week." Hermione offered to them and the boys lit up and launched into a discussiong about sending out fliers for product testers. Hermione took that as a good sign, and smiled at the thought of extra gold in her purse.

Fred's ears were a deep red with happiness at the thought of getting to spend more time with Hermione. Neither of them had talked about what happened in the garage yet, but both of them wanted it to happen again.

Once everyone's stomachs had been filled with second and third helpings the family and friends dispursed to go about decorating the house more. What else could be done Hermione wasn't sure. There were bats, and pumpkins, mice, and all sorts of things floating around. Lights were hung up, and little gnomes were running around in the front yard wearing little witch hats.

Hermione smiled happily as she rounded up all of her belongings. Although it was a Saturday she needed to go into St. Mungo's. She had booked a couple of weekend appointments. The young witch looked around the house for Mrs. Weasley to tell her that she'd be back later on in the evening. Instead of finding the elderly witch she ran straight into Fred.

"Hullo Fred. I was just looking for your mum." She spoke to him with a professional air about herself and blushed as Fred stroked her cheek lightly.

"She went to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things for the Halloween dinner. Anything I can help with?" Hermione shook her head but then changed her mind.

"Well, I was simply going to tell her I needed to head into the office for a little bit. Also, to not wait up for me I might be late getting back this evening." she smiled as she spoke and Fred nodded along with her words. "I'll be off then." Hermione turned away from him, but Fred grabbed her hand quickly.

"Could I come with you? Maybe take you to lunch after a couple of patients?" Fred's eyes twinkled with hope, and Hermione blushed.

"Sounds good. Go get your stuff, we need to leave soon." Fred's eyes went wide then and he flew up the stairs to grab his wallet, and a jacket. In next to no time he was right back at Hermione's side by the fireplace.

They took each other hands and threw in a dash of floo powder. Hermione spoke loudly and clearly "St. Mungo's!" and they both stepped into the grate. With a flash of emerald fire and a mouthful of ashes they stepped out of the fireplace at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Before heading to her office Hermione and Fred brushed the soot off of themselves. With a grin they both headed forward.

"That was quite an excellent breakfast that mum cooked this morning. It was especially delicious." Fred tried to strike up a conversation with the brown haired witch as they strode along.

Hermione blushed some and looked up at him.

"I'm glad you think so, because actually, your mum has been teaching me to cook." Hermione smiled. "So I actually made everything but the homemade marmalade. That was all your mum."

Fred gaped at her.

"You made breakfast..." He spoke quietly. 'Wow. I just keep liking her more and more.'

**A/n. So what does everyone think? I think it's going quite well. I'm sure Fred is a bit out of character with being shy, but he's never been in LOVE before. Which is what it is. He's in love with Hermione. _ YEAH! Um. The Halloween party is going to be in the next chapter. I'm sorry I'm slow at updating. The ideas typically hit me during my sleeping process. Then I build from there. I erase, edit, and spaz generally before getting any work done. ENJOY!**


	4. At The Office

At the Office

Hermione and Fred quickly reached her office and the Weasley took the seat beside the door. Hermione was sorting through some papers and getting ready for her first appointment. She told Fred that he wouldn't be allowed in the examining room but that he could stay in her office. He understood and pulled one of the thick tomes of medical history off of her bookshelf and settled down.

The redhead didn't mind sitting in the office, he just enjoyed knowing that Hermione was a few doors away, and would soon be his for the evening. At lunch he planned on asking her to go out for dinner, he knew the perfect place that she would love. With a blush on his cheeks he continued reading the medical volume he had picked up. Although he was a tremendous goof off, he extremely intelligent and wanted something to talk about with Hermione.

Hermione was extremely impressed at the large book he had picked out to read while she was away dealing with patients. The witch knew he was intelligent, and it excited her to know that they would have something to talk about while at lunch. Hermione also hoped he would be asking to go to dinner tonight as well. She wanted to spend more time with him, as much as she could in fact.

After dislodging a teacup from a young wizard's nose, and pulling a wand out of a witch's ear she was finished with her morning appointments. Making her way back to her office she smiled knowing there a completely adorable redhead waiting for her in there. Her door was wide open and Fred was sitting in the same chair nearly halfway through with the book. She smiled and said hello bringing his attention to her.

After a moment of straightening her office again, and filing the paperwork from her patients she was ready to go. Hanging up her medi-witch coat she took the offered arm from Fred and allowed him to lead her to the front doors of the hospital. Fred decided on a muggle restaurant in downtown London to take Hermione to.

He told her the name of it and she had never been there. Her eyes shown in excitement at going out with Fred, and going to a place she had never been before.

They soon arrived and were seated, and shortly after that they had drinks in front of them. Hermione chose a light bubbling juice, while Fred sipped on a soda.

"These drinks are quite interesting you know." Fred spoke quietly so as not to bring attention at his curiosity of muggle beverages. The statement elicited a chuckle from Hermione and she nodded.

"When I first started at Hogwarts, I remember wondering what on earth pumpkin juice was. It was quite different from any other drinks I'd ever consumed before then." She smiled as they continued conversing about differences in Muggle and Wizard food and drink through the first round of drinks. When it came time to order food Fred brought up her profession and they conversed about both of the jobs through out the food. Once they were done, Fred paid for the lunch and they both left the little restaurant.

Hermione was very impressed with his choice of food, and she told him about it. He blushed red at the compliment and they made their way to the nearest tube station. Fred traveled around London often so he had become accustomed to the tube service and even had muggle money in his wallet. He bought them two tickets to bring them nearest The Leaky Cauldron.

They rode the tube for about 10 minutes making small talk on the way there. Both of them felt that they didn't need much conversation; they were comfortable just being around each other.

They made their way back onto London topside both of them laughing from some joke Fred had shared. Passersby were looking at them with an odd look on their face. They another five minute walk to The Leaky Cauldron in which they continued laughing at Fred's jokes. Hermione even threw in a joke she had heard in her 6th year at Hogwarts.

Once they reached The Leaky Cauldron Fred held the door open for her and they both said hello to Tom. They made their way into the back of the pub and Fred took out his wand and tapped on the appropriate brick.

"We can floo back the Burrow from my shop if you'd like that." The redheaded young man said. Hermione nodded and he led her through the hustle and bustle of Halloween shoppers to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Hermione was amazed at the size the Twins shop had grown to. They fought through the crowd waiting to get inside. Then through the bigger crowd to get behind the counter where the two new shopkeepers Fred and George hired were frantically helping customers.

With a chuckle Fred pulled Hermione into the back storeroom for a moment to catch their breath. Their hands were attached and neither of them had any intention of letting go. With heavy breaths they looked to each other and burst into another round of laughter at their entrance into the shop.

"Business is doing well then?" Hermione asked, albeit the question was rhetorical. Fred just nodded, his blue eyes stuck on Hermione's flushed cheeks, her soft hair, and her gorgeous brown eyes. She smiled at him, her cheeks still blazing under his scrutiny.

"Hermione."

"Yes Fred?" Hermione breathed out.

"Hermione, I really want to kiss you again. I won't though if you don't..." Fred was cut off by the shorter witches lips pressing into his gently. Fred brought his free hand up to rest on her shoulder while pushing his lips back into her softer ones. Hermione's own free hand reached up and cupped his cheek, which was covered in a thin layer of stubble.

After a moment they parted with a breath and a smile.

"I'm so glad I came to the office with you today." Fred smiled as he pulled Hermione into a tight hug. She buried her face into his chest and inhaled his sweet scent. Fred kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders then. He led her upstairs to the fireplace so they could return to the Burrow.

"I'm glad too. I really enjoy spending time with you Fred." Hermione stated it plain and simple. Once they stood in front of the roaring fire Fred stopped her from grabbing the Floo powder. She looked at him quizzically.

"Before we flooed back, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to maybe erm.. go out to dinner with me tonight?" Fred asked her shyly. "It's just I know that the next couple of days are going to be hectic with the Halloween party and everyone's kids coming over." Fred continued talking before Hermione shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"I'd love to have dinner with you Fred. What are we going to tell your mum about missing dinner at the Burrow though?" Fred though about it for a minute. Then smiled.

"I'll take care of mum, and you just come up with something to tell my nosey siblings, and Harry." Fred grinned mischievously, then grabbed a pinch of floor powder and threw into the fire. They both jumped in and shouted THE BURROW at the same time.

**A/n. Alright readers. There are quite a few of you now, I'm so happy! Also: I realize that they are both a bit OOC, but I'm not that great at this yet. A lemon is going to follow in the next chapter. ALSO: Sorry! I know that the party was supposed to be this chapter, but I had to have Fred and Hermione go out. So the next chapter is going to be dinner. Perhaps a little lemon, then I'll start the party. Review! It makes me want to write more and quickly. **

**Alright. Enjoy!**


	5. Getting Married

Getting Married

The hour before Fred was supposed to pick Hermione found her scrambling around her apartment searching for the hairclip she wanted. It would go perfect with the black cocktail dress she had purchased as a late birthday present for herself. For her actual birthday her mum had purchased her a pair of sandals from Sergio Rossi. When Hermione ripped the wrapping paper away she nearly cried with joy. Although she had never had an occasion to wear them until now.

To break them in she did wear them around her apartment, so that when she did wear them they wouldn't blister her feet. They were about four inches high and consisted of straps criss crossing all over the place. Her dress was black, and choppy. It had a small belt around the waist, and thin straps. All in all, Hermione thought she looked nice. She was a bit apprehensive about the length of the dress, eventually she decided knee length was just fine.

After casting a straightening and defrizzing charm on her hair that Lavender had taught her at Hogwarts, she pulled it and curled a few tendrils. She had found the clip she needed and tucked it in her hair. As soon as Hermione had put on a light layer of lipgloss there was a knock at the door. She smiled and nearly skipped to answer, then composing herself she turned the knob and looked at the tall redhead standing there.

Fred had opted for a pair of muggle dress pants, and a black button down shirt. Hermione surveyed him and chuckled at the converse he wore on his feet. She then blushed as he held out a small flower arrangement for her.

"I saw these in a shop, and thought you'd like them." Fred spoke quietly as Hermione took the flowers and ushered him into the apartment. She went off to find a vase; Fred wondered around her apartment and ended up in the living room looking at the pictures she had placed everywhere. There were moving photos of his family, and Hermione at the Burrow, and nonmoving pictures of what he assumed were Hermione's parents.

"Ready to go?" Hermione had snuck up behind him and grabbed his hand lightly.

It was the night of Halloween and Fred and Hermione had decided to dress up as Muggles. Hermione had come up with the idea and Fred just laughed when she suggested it. The idea had come to her at the momentous dinner she and Fred had shared. They ate, danced, kissed, and then declared their relationship when they ran into Harry and Ginny in a muggle club in downtown London.

They were dating, and Hermione couldn't keep the smile from her face. So with a huge smile on her face now she tugged on Fred's hand and pulled him out the door. They were heading to the Burrow and decided to do everything the Muggle way. After locking her apartment and then walking downstairs to the street Fred stuck out his arm for a cab. His arm was wrapped protectively around Hermione's shoulders as the vehicle pulled up.

"Fred, you do have some Muggle money right?" Hermione whispered as they slid into the backseat. He nodded with a cheeky grin and gave the driver directions which were extremely detailed. The brown haired woman thought he must've taken a cab to the Burrow before.

"So my love," Fred sat back and pulled her small form closer to him, "Are you ready for the rest of the Weasley clan to know about us?"

"Well, your mum is probably going to gush over us, and your dad will probably congratulate us. Your brothers most likely won't care, except for Ron." Hermione spilled her thoughts quickly and quietly. "I'm really only concerned about him. Afterall, we did date for a while." Fred listened intently and nodded as she finished up. He cleared his throat and smiled some.

"Have you not heard about Ron's new lady yet?" Hermione's brown eyes went wide and she shook her head. By this point the cab had pulled up to the extremely long walk leading to the Burrow. Fred paid the man, and hopped out to run around and open Hermione's door for her. She slid out and looked at him expectantly.

"He's dating Susan Bones." Fred linked his fingers with hers and shrugged. "For about two weeks now they've been going out every night."

Hermione chuckled as they made their way up the walk and to the backdoor of the house. The loud music could be heard from about halfway up the walk and through several windows partygoers could be seen dancing. The two eventually made it to the backdoor and walked in through the kitchen where a harassed looking Mrs. Weasley stood with her wand icing cupcakes to look like little spiders.

She looked up as the couple entered the kitchen, her eyes immediately dropped down to their entwined fingers. A huge smile appeared on her face in approval. "Everyone else is in the living room if you children would like to joing them." Fred nodded and tugged on Hermione's hand towards the living room. He opened the door to the party room and a blast of music hit them. Ron and Susan Bones were dancing in one corner of the room, while Ginny and Harry were talking about Quidditch on the sofa. Bill and Fleur were tucked away in a shadowed area of the living, presumably kissing. Charlie was standing there with Lupin and Tonks talking about the next meeting of the Order, and everyone else was either in a conversation with someone, dancing, or milling about.

Fred and Hermione made their way over to Harry and Ginny to say hello. Fred smacked Harry on the back and pulled him over to where Ron was dancing and he grabbed Ron away too. Hermione arched an eyebrow as she watched Fred who just shrugged at her. Ginny just shook her head and made her way towards Susan who now stood there bewildered and alone. Hermione followed right behind her.

"Hullo Susan, having fun?" Ginny spoke loudly over the music. The three girls leaned in closed and started chatting about how ridiculous the boys were. Just abandoning them at the spur of a thought. Hermione repeated the joke she had told Fred just two days ago and made the girls burst out laughing. The whole scene was filled with fun and food. Mrs. Weasley had brought in the cupcakes and set them on a table that was already nearly overflowing with delicious food.

Fred, Harry, and Ron were all standing around the food table when Neville walked up with Luna by his side. He had met her on the walkway coming in. Neville's wife, formerly Hannah Abbott couldn't make it to the party. Harry pointed at the other group of girls standing in the corner laughing, and Luna made her way over to them. Ginny was trying to tell Hermione and Susan something important when Luna walked up with a grin on her face. They all leaned in as Ginny shouted:

"HARRY AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" At the same moment Mrs. Weasley shut off the music to tell everyone that the food was all done, and Harry was on the other side of the room shouting, "GINNY AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED."

The red head and the black haired boy looked around the room as a blush arose on both their faces. Harry chuckled and turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Surprise!"

The entire room burst into applause and congratulations. Fred made his way over to Hermione with a huge grin. She leaned up and pressed her lips into his.

"We've only been here ten minutes and already someone's getting married." Fred laughed as his arm snaked protectively around her shoulders and the new couple went over to congratulate Ginny and Harry.

THE END

**A/n. I agree it could've ended better. I'm really horrid at endings, but what did you think? I might go back through and rewrite a few things. If I can come up with a better ending I might rewrite that or repost it on another page. I have pictures of Hermione's shoes and dress here. Thank you all for reading, and thank everyone else who has reviewed by like a million times more. You guys rock. **

Hermione's Dress .  
Hermione's VERY expensive shoes .com/albums/jj255/UnexpectedAlly/?action=view¤t=


End file.
